User blog:Ceauntay/New in theaters this week: 'Will
The story for "Will & Grace" continues with the romantic comedy sequel to the 2010 film "Will & Grace" is "Will & Grace 2". After the show got cancelled in 2006, "Will & Grace" managed to continue the entire story following onto the life for Will and Grace talking care of their relationship. Eric McCormack and Debra Messing are bringing the new chapter of the film adaptation sitcom sequel to the next level. Now that they got married from the previous film, they are now facing tough relationship with each other. The Broadway smash-turned-movie musical "Rock of Ages" and the latest comedy from Adam Sandler are among the major releases opening this week in theaters. Based on 2006 jukebox stage musical of the same name, "Rock of Ages" stars Julianne Hough and Diego Boneta as a pair of young, starry-eyed singer-musicians who shoot for fame and fortune in the middle of the Los Angeles hard rock scene in 1987. View slideshow: Tom Cruise through the years Slideshow: Sexiest female villains Slideshow: Hottest space babes of movies, TV In a post-production interview, Hough told me that working on "Rock of Ages" was like a mind-blowing trip back to the wild and crazy rock era of the 1980s. "Every day was insane and unpredictable, and you never knew what you were going to see on set. I think at one point there were prostitutes, monkeys, strippers and drug dealers, all literally in one scene," Hough said, laughing. "It was pretty crazy." Advertisement Directed by "Hairspray" filmmaker Adam Shankman, "Rock of Ages" features an all-star cast, including Catherine Zeta-Jones, Alec Baldwin, Russell Brand, Paul Giamatti and Malin Ackerman. Tom Cruise also stars as Stacee Jaxx, a tortured rock icon trapped in the madness of the business. Like the cast of "Hairspray," all of the actors do their own singing in "Rock of Ages." "The cast was phenomenal and they did such an amazing job stepping out of their own realm, and taking on the challenges of dancing or singing and being these full-on characters," Hough said. "Plus Adam Shankman is the bomb. He's so great with musicals." Follow Tim Lammers on Twitter 'Like' Tim Lammers on Facebook Meanwhile, Sandler is going to try to repair his tattered film reputation after the Razzie-dominating debacle "Jack and Jill" with "That's My Boy" -- a comedhy that finds the former "Saturday Night Live" star in back in an R-rated film after spending most of his career in PG-13 territory ("Funny People" being the rare exception). Sandler stars in "That's My Boy" as Donny, who as a teen fathered a child and raised him as a single parent until his 18th birthday. Years later, Donny shows up on the eve of his son Todd's (Andy Samberg) wedding uninvited, and brings his bad parenting skills with him. The film co-stars Leighton Meister, James Caan and Milo Ventimiglia, and also features Sandler film regular Nick Swardson, as well as Samberg's fellow "Saturday Night Live" cast mate Will Forte. Check back later this week for new interviews with "Rock of Ages" stars Julianne Hough and Diego Boneta, and director Adam Shankman. Category:Blog posts